


Let me drive you

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: They spent a lot of time away and Youngjae wants to do a surprise for Jaebum when he is back to Seoul.





	Let me drive you

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we know Youngjae can drive... hahaha
> 
> Not beta read.

On April, 12, Youngjae did septum surgery in Seoul. Jaebum was in Taiwan for Jus2's showcase and wouldn't be able to go back to Seoul until April, 22*, when their showcase tour would have a pause, and he was worried.

As soon as he could, Jaebum facetimed Youngjae, but the one who answered him was Choi Woojung, Youngjae's brother.**

"Hyung, how is Jae?"

"Hi, Jaebum, he is fine. The surgery went well and he is resting now."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think he would like that."

"Please, hyung."

"You know how septum surgery goes, JB, Jae told me you had it already, his face is swollen and looks bruised, so I don't think he would like for you to see him like that."

"Yeah, I know." Jaebum sighed. "But is he really okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. He's doing well."

"Okay. Tell him I called when he wakes up?"

"Sure."

"I'll call tomorrow. I wanted to see him, but I have a few more days away from Seoul yet."

"Don't worry, Jaebum. I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, hyung. I know. I-" Someone could be heard calling for Jaebum from afar. "I need to go now. Tell Jae I love him, please?"

"I will." Woojung smiled. "Bye, Jaebum."

"Bye, hyung."

They ended the call and Woojung looked at Youngjae.

"Did you hear everything?"

Youngjae nodded.

"Will you answer him tomorrow?"

Youngjae nodded again.

"Okay, go back to sleep now."

Youngjae nodded and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

 

During the next days, Youngjae and Jaebum talked on the phone a lot, not on Facetime, tho, since Youngjae refused to show his face until the swollen was gone. When Jaebum was accommodated in Jakarta's hotel, Youngjae finally accepted to have a video call with him.

As soon as the call was answered, Jaebum smiled toward the screen.

"There you are!"

Youngjae smiled widely.

"I missed your face too, hyung."

"How are you doing? Are you feeling well?"

"Very well. I'm breathing better already and my nose didn't even bleed much.

"But you're still resting, right?"

"Yeah, hyung doesn't let me go out, he is walking Coco himself. But I'm going to the doctor tomorrow and he will probably clear me for everything, or almost everything, I think I can't dance and work out yet."

"Don't rush it, Jae, take your time to recover."

"I'm not rushing anything, I just want to test my voice now that my nose is letting me breathe clearly."

"Do you think it will change?"

"Maybe a bit? It will facilitate to reach certain notes, don't you think?"

"Yes, yeah, it will. But your beautiful voice is the same." Jaebum winked.

"Hyung! Don't be cheesy!" Youngjae covered his smiley and rosy face with his hand.

"I'm not! I'm just telling the truth!"

"Stop it, hyung!" Youngjae giggled, making Jaebum giggle too. "Are you coming back to Seoul soon?"

"Yeah, after the showcase here in Jakarta we will have a few days before Bangkok and are going back."

"Will you have time to meet me? I'm still on leave for the next days."

"Sure! Of course I'm going to visit you! I need to see with my onw eyes that you're okay."

"You are seeing me, hyung."

"In person, Youngjae."

Youngjae laughed.

They talked for a while more until they had to stop, so they could rest.

 

After the showcase, Jaebum saw that Youngjae had sent him a message.

_"Tell me when you board the plane, hyungie. ;);)"_

 

Two hours and a lot of messages later:

_" **I'm at the airport, checking in, the plane flies at 23:10."**_

_"Okay, hyung. Have a safe flight! I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Tell me when you arrive in Incheon. ;);)_

_Sleep on the plane!"_

**_"Okay, Jae._ **

**_Go to sleep now, it's late._ **

**_I'll see you tomorrow._ **

**_Dream with me."_ **

_"Jaebum hyung!_

_No cheesy allowed! XD"_

**_"I really need to go now, Jae._ **

**_Love you."_ **

_"Love you too, Jaebum."_

Jaebum boarded the plane with a bright smile and ignoring Yugyeom's mockery.

 

After a bit more than seven long hours flying, they arrived at Incheon. Jaebum sent a message to Youngjae as soon as he was able to turn on his cell phone, but he didn't get an imediate response, maybe Youngjae had slept in, it was 9 a.m. of a vacation day for him, anyway.

The manager and security guards guided him and Yugyeom toward the cars, separeting them in two vehicles, what Jaebum found weird, because they lived close to each other and none of them had a immediate schedule. But he got in the one he was guided to and greeted the driver. The door was closed and the car left without a staff or manager. JB looked at the driver and he was using a cap and a face mask.

"Hmm... Shouldn't we wait for one of the staffs?"

"I don't know, should we, hyung?"

The voice sent shivers down Jaebum's spine.

"Youngjae?!" He bent over trying to look at the other's face.

"Hyung, put your belt on. And we need to get clear of the fans before I can take my mask off."

JB sat back and buckled his belt, smiling lightly, but the relaxation didn't last.

"Wait! You shouldn't be driving! You just had a surgery, Jae, pull over and let me drive."

"Don't worry, hyung, the doctor said my recovery is outstanding and that I'm clear to do everything."

"Youngjae..."

"I'm serious! I even asked him to say it so I could record, because I knew you wouldn't want to believe, I sent it to your e-mail."

"I believe in you..."

"But..." Youngjae laughed, looking at Jaebum through the rearview mirror. "Look at your e-mail, hyung."

JB fidgeted for a while, trying to resist the urge to look. Like he said, he believed in Youngjae, however one couldn't ever be so sure, so he gave up and looked. Youngjae giggled.

After Jaebum heard the message, he looked back to the other.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, hyung. Now let me drive you to a place you will like."

"Okay."

Youngjae, then, focused on driving towards Goyang, what took him about 2 hours to arrive.*** Jaebum even dozed off for a while. When they were close to their destination, Youngjae woke him up.

"Jaebum, we're almost there."

JB straightened and looked at the surrounds through the window recognizing the area. Youngjae parked on the back of a building and got out of the car, nodding for Jaebum to follow him. The younger knocked on a door, that was openned to reveal Mr. Im.

"Hello, Mr. Im, I brought Jaebum safely."

"I can see it." Mr. Im smiled to him. "I'm glad that you learned well the little I could teach you." JB muffled a surprising 'oh' behind them. "Youngjae-ah, the blinds are down and we hanged signs that say that we will open only at 16h today so you can enjoy your time. I left a few things done for you to eat at the counter and on the fridge. I'll be back at 15:30."

"Thank you, Mr. Im."

Youngjae bowed to him, that smiled and patted his head. Mr. Im walked out and hugged his son.

"It's good to see you, boy."

"It's good to see you too, dad."

After Mr. Im left, Youngjae held Jaebum's hand and pulled him to follow him into Cafe Yogurbara.

"Come on, hyung, you must be hungry."

Jaebum followed him inside, closed the door and stopped, pulling Youngjae back to him, making their chests bump together and hugging him. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes he said:

"I missed you, Youngjae."

The other smiled.

"i missed you too, Jaebum."

They kissed for a while, until JB's stomach growled, making Youngjae laugh.

"Let's go eat, hyung. We can kiss more after."

**Author's Note:**

> *I put this date supposing they would go back to Korea once they're done with Jakarta, since they had a few days till they go to Bangkok for the next schedule.
> 
> **The facetime call is a thread fic on my twitter, but I thought it would be better to repost it here, in twitter ir [here](https://twitter.com/Miloca_ao3/status/1117998120980361216).  
> Also, my thread was a bit inspired by this one from [Marsonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist), read [here](https://twitter.com/Mar_sonist/status/1117756228120268800).
> 
> ***I tried to find the right amount of time this car's drive would take, but I couldn't so I guessed over the time it takes by bus.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
